The Shogun in Westeros
by Marcus Greendil
Summary: What if Naruto was born in the GoT universe but in another country further east of Essos? What if he was the son of the most feared warlord who was betrayed? Read on as Naruto will retake his father's land from his Generals and soon... to Westeros. Naruto x Margaery
1. chapter 1

**This is Marcus Greendil again with a new story. I do apologize to those who are expecting an update for The Story of Two Legends. It may be a while until I update or maybe just abandon it. Hopefully though I would maybe try but the story was just something that I could picture in my head but sadly writing seems to be a tad bit difficult than I originally thought but then again I did start to write because there are stories that I am obsessed with reading but there was no one who has the plot I was looking for.**

 **On another note I am writing a Naruto x Game of Thrones story and hopefully I would write longer and much more enthusiastically.** **This story will be based on Japanese characters. More specifically, the characters from Samurai Warriors 2 (PS2).**

 **They may not be accurate with the actual history but this is a story and it is based in GoT world. So please just read and then tell me if you think I should continue or not. I always need the encouragement from you guys so review please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, GoT or Samurai Warriors 2.**

XxX

Introduction to the Land of The Rising Sun.

In this world of supernatural creatures and war-lustful men there were two continents known to man. The one situated on the west was Westeros and on the east, Essos. Men have fought for as long as its history goes. Wars for conquest, wars for slights against another, wars for jealousy and any kind of wars have been waged only to satisfy the lust, greed and pride of many a ruler. As always, the casualties were always supplied with the smallfolk who lived under the protection of said rulers but they cannot question this since the only response a ruler would ever need is that since they are under a lord's protection and they live in his lands, all of them must abide to his wishes. This type of ruling system is much more prominent on the continent of Westeros.

In Essos, the ruling system is harsher and crueler, along with the religion and its vastly different cultures. Of those cultures, the most feared are the Dothraki tribes who roam the grasslands on horses. This would be nothing to those without a city since who would fear facing a bunch of horsemen when you have walls that could render them obstructed? No. Their intimidating features lies in the fact that a single khalasar or a segment led under a Khal consists of about twenty to sixty thousand people and two thirds of that amount are capable fighters. Their numbers were trumped by their reputation of slavery and city razing. Most cities would either pay tremendous amounts of tributes or evacuate when they have nothing to offer. To face a khalasar would be suicide unless their city is called Braavos or any other with huge walls and huge armies.

Mercenary companies offer contracts with cities who want to expand their territories by acts of war and will fight without any notion or thoughts of betrayal.

Religious influences are quite numerous but of them all, the religion of the Lord of Light outclasses them all. Manipulating people's troubled minds and showing magical traits allowed them to easily win over many followers. Sacrificial offerings were quite common in this religion and they do not allow anyone to stand in their way. They get rid of the competition and non-believers by accusing them of made up crimes like the most common crime; association with the Great Other.

This religion has another rival but unlike the Lord of Light's followers, the Many Faced God's followers only allow members who have potential. Another difference was that unlike the Lord of Light, the Many Faced God is mostly based on eliminating cruel people and helping anyone end their sufferings.

XxX

For a long time, they have come to accept that only two continents are all there is in the world but what others do not know that there was another land farther to the east. The people were much smaller in stature compared to the normal height of Westerosi and Essosi people. They have a much more organized structural status. The common people work a land they are given by their daimyo and are protected by the samurai, an equivalent to knights. Samurai learn the arts of bushido with a one edged, slighly curved sword called a katana. Sometimes a nodachi was used but the katana was a must for any samurai. The daimyo was the equivalent of a lord in Westeros. He has a massive territory which belongs to his ancestors. He lets people live in his land and in turn they serve him. Most daimyos were quite spoiled, pompous people who think everything revolves around them. But where there is bad, there is also good. Other daimyos treat their people fairly and consider them as important as themselves but sadly, there were only a few good ones.

The land was called Yamatai and was controlled by the Emperor and governed miltarily by the shogun. The Emperor was more of a puppet ruler than an actual one but the shogun was the real power behind it all. The land was in a bloody era with most daimyos trying to claim each other's territories but a new player quickly rose into power.

Oda Nobunaga, a son of a samurai family solidified his position throughout the land by quickly claiming territories of the Imagawa clan who strong-armed the Matsudaira clan to stretch its influences further. It was said that the Imagawa-Matsudaira alliance was 40,000 strong while Nobunaga could only gather 3,000 men. Relying on his intellect, Nobunaga ordered dummies to be made and made small flags with his insignia on them and situated them at the mouth of the gorge which the Imagawa-Matsudaira army was resting directly in. Dividing his men to both sides of the gorge, they waited for the end of the rain which fell heavily at dusk and charged the larger army. The Imagawa clan head, Yoshimoto initially thought it was a brawl since the partied under the rain to improve morale and went out of his tent to stop it but was surprised when two samurai ran towards him brandishing a spear and the other, a sword. He deflected the spear but the sword lopped off his head. The Imagawa was defeated but Nobunaga, in a surprising show of mercy given his ruthlessness, offered an alliance between their clans which the Matsudaira head at the time, Motoyasu, accepted.

The alliance was official the next year and Nobunaga now desired to rule over Yamatai. The next few years were kind to Nobunaga. Many coalitions were raised just to repel him and he managed to defeat them all. Other times it was luck that saved him. Takeda Shingen, a well known general who has battled him to a standstill, died of natural causes. So did Uesugi Kenshin, another well known general or possibly the greatest since Takeda Shingen. He died of brain hemorrhage and as his replacement was being chosen, Nobunaga quickly defeated the divided and leaderless Uesugi clansmen.

After long campaigns, the unification of Yamatai was becoming more and more real. However there was a drawback to the completion of his dream. Akechi Mitsuhide, one of Nobunaga's well known retainers, betrayed him out of vengeance. Nobunaga had negotiated a peace treaty with a hostile clan who held hostages, one of whom happened to be Mitsuhide's mother, but turned on them in the middle of negotiations. Outraged, the enemy clan killed all of the hostages along with Mitsuhide's mother. Since then, Mitsuhide swore to avenge his mother and all those who suffered, all because of Nobunaga's stupidity and cruelty.

At the temple of Honno-ji, Nobunaga wanted to pray and since he was in the middle of his territory, he was too confident that nothing will happen to him. Mitsuhide gathered all his clansmen and blocked all entrances and exits to the temple and set the whole building aflame. Nobunaga's retainers and his two most trusted allies, Toyotomi Hideyoshi; Nobunaga's former sandal-bearer who rose through the ranks after Nobunaga realized his potential in the battle against the Imagawa-Matsudaira. The other was Tokugawa Ieyasu; formerly Matsudaira Motoyasu, the clan head of the Matsudaira clan. He showed total loyalty and courage along with his men who became the Four Heavenly Kings. Tadakatsu Honda, Ii Naomasa, Sakakibara Yasumasa and Sakai Tadatsugu.

They arrived and checked the remains of the burnt building. In one of the inner rooms, the two lieutenants, Hideyoshi and Ieyasu found the charred corpse of a man with a slash mark on his torso while kneeling. The sight of the corpse still holding a knife to its split stomach made them conclude that Oda Nobunaga had committed _seppuku_.

Hideyoshi left the next day, while Ieyasu returned home as the bulk of his men were at his hometown, and pursued Mitsuhide for the next ten days until they caught up with him at Yamazaki where he took a final stand. He escaped in the end but was murdered by bandits at a village he hid in and soon, Hideyoshi became the most powerful daimyo in the land since he was more influencial.

XxX

However, no one knew that Nobunaga survived. At Honno-ji, his most trusted companion who was apprenticed to him, Ranmaru Mori, led him away from the burning temple to escape through a hidden pathway. Knowing that Mitsuhide will not rest until he sees Nobunaga dead, Mori returned to the temple and committed _seppuku_ under the burning embers of the building in order to give the illusion that Nobunaga was dead.

Nobunaga was saddened at the death of his friend but rode on until he lost consciousness and his horse headed straight for a cliff and fell to the ocean.

When he came back to consciousness, he was amazed when he saw the place he woke up in. A castle with beautiful designs and magnificent architecture this place had until he realized he was looking at the castle from the outside.

He found that he slept in a stable with the horses and rushed outside only to find an alarming sight. Redheads as far as the eye can see. Everywhere he looked, no one seemed to have another hair color. The most different that he saw was lighter red and that was because the man was old enough to be his grandfather and Nobunaga was 47 years old at the moment.

Likewise, people stared at him like he was some sort of freakshow sent by the devil himself.

A laugh brought him out of his shock and he saw a typically red haired man about his own age walk to him with several red armored samurai. The man was ornately garbed in an expensive looking kimono quickly giving Nobunaga the deduction that he was a nobleman.

Straightening himself, Nobunaga introduced himself and demanded to know where he was. He was shocked when the samurai acted like he wasn't even worth a penny while the man laughed again.

Nobunaga lost his temper and rushed forward and grabbed a nearby samurai's sword. The rest of the samurai then began to reach their swords but never brought it out of the sheathe.

The nobleman only kept chuckling infuriatingly prompting Nobunaga to attack the nearest samurai. Just as he was about to hit him, he saw the samurai tense and suddenly, Nobunaga found himself staring at the blue sky and he heard the sound of the sword click back into a sheathe.

The nobleman appeared in his range of vision but this time, looking serious.

"That was not a wise decision my friend. You were lucky that Butsumi-san here hit you with the blunt edge of his katana and not the other." He said while Nobunaga looked at the samurai he attacked.

"How did you do that? I am the best swordsman in all of Yamatai and you defeated me with a single sword stroke. Are you a lord and you are testing me?" He stated in confusion since he had never been defeated in this fashion.

The samurai never spoke or even indicated that he heard but the nobleman sighed, "You are not from around here are you? Butsumi-san is only a simple samurai from modest upbringing. He is certainly not a lord." The man finished while the other samurai began to tease Butsumi being hailed as a lord while the man sputtered in embarassment.

"Then how do you explain his skill in swordsmaship. Surely he must be a general at the least. Defeating me is an impossible feat! I demand answers right now!" Nobunaga was getting more and more angry. He doesn't know if he was angry at being defeated like nothing or the fact that the samurai kept laughing annoyingly.

After controlling his men, the nobleman introduced himself as Uzumaki Nagato of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. After explaining to Nobunaga that one of their own found him floating on the corpse of a bloated horse.

"And that is how you came to be here horseman." The nobleman finished with a jib while the samurai chukled humorously.

They led Nobunaga into the castle and he saw quite a lot of samurai training in kenjutsu while others just kept slashing at the air once and then put the sword in the sheathe once more, repetitively.

He almost shouted in horror when this ears were filled with an unfamiliar loud cracking noise. Turning to where the sound came from, he saw men standing in line while holding a long wooden tube with smoke coming out the hollow end. At approximately fifty meters away, numerous targets were filled with small holes.

"What are those things?" he questioned Nagato.

"Ahh, you like them? Those are _tanegashima_ firearms. A rather ingenious breakthrough of warfare invention by Masamune-jiji. They basically shoot little balls of metal at extremely high speeds. Quite dangerous and yet….quite slow to reload." Nagato shook his head in disappointment as he observed the men took almost forty seconds to reload.

Nobunaga was very impressed at the equipment and soon moved to the entrance of the castle. As he stepped inside, he saw the samurai escort disarm themselves and laid their weapons beside the door.

They then entered and soon Nobunaga was faced with samurai wearing dark armor with red lines running diagonally from the righ shoulder to the left hip and another from the left shoulder to the right hip to make a red X on the chestpiece. The helmets were adorned with crescent gold while they held spiked kanabo but do not carry any weapons.

Nagato informed him to remember that no weapons will be carried inside the castle. They reached the throne room and Nobunaga saw a flight of stairs in the middle of the room, connecting to a platform where a small room was situated. The room was walled with transparent screen and he saw the silhouette of an old man behind it.

Nagato quickly bowed low and Nobunaga followed suit. The old man then asked Nagato if this was the horseman who survived the journey to Uzushio.

Nobunaga was a little stumped at why the old leader would be impressed at his survival journey to their lands. The old leader laughed amusingly while Nobunaga could only furrow his eyebrows in contemplation. Nagato told the old codger that he will show what the inside joke was later that day to their guest.

Suddenly, out of the blue, or the dark in this case, the whole castle was shook as the doors slammed open and much to Nobunaga's amazement, a red haired, amethyst eyed angel in human clothing walked angelically, almost gliding with elgance and grace.

Returning to reality, Nobunaga was treated to the fact that due to his lovestruck gaze, her walking with elegance was actually stomping on the floor as she walked enraged towards Nagato.

"You will pay for what you did, Nagato, I will beat your ass into the ground so hard you will be fossil!" The young woman shouted angrily while Nagato uncharacteristically yelped and dove behind Nobunaga.

"Kushina-chan, I thought you wouldn't mind if I, you know, hosted your guest while you were asleep. Oh look, what would your-" He quickly wrapped an arm around Nobunaga's neck, "-guest say about your….unladylike actions." He spoke arrogantly while paying close attention to his fingernails.

Kushina blushed cutely when she saw Nobunaga staring with a blown away expression. He was introduced to her and found out that she was the one who found him. After granting him permission to live in the castle, the old leader made him a resident at Uzushio.

Thus started the life of the dead conqueror in an unknown land and his impending return to take back what was rightfully his.

XxX

 **This is only the prelude. Naruto will be born to an era of samurai and to the first unifier of Yamatai and Kushina.**

 **No, for those who will ask, Minato will not be present as will most of the Naruto characters, even the bijuu.**

 **Next chapter will be Naruto's birth and the start of an invasion of Yamatai.**

 **Marcus Greendil. Over and Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the reviews and please, review to tell me what your opinion is or what kind of changes you would like me to make since I wrote this without thinking about what kind of specifics that I would do. Any advices at all would be appreciated.**

 **Moving on, I would like to remind you again that I am not trying to follow Japanese history to the letter and by that I mean characters may be younger than in actual history suggests so keep a cool head on this one as we move forward.**

 **Most events will be shown here with maybe some slight twists but after Nobunaga becomes Shogun or Naruto, the story will then start to mix with GoT. Again, events for Japanese history will be exact but may have some changes or not.**

 **Disclaimer: In chapter one.** **XxX**

 **Ten Years Later**

During the ten years after the supposed death of Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi was looked upon as Nobunaga's second coming but was unable to seize his lord's influence in keeping control of the huge Oda forces. Conceding the bitter truth that he was a nobody in his upbringing, Hideyoshi could only realize that the seat of 'Shogun' would never be his. However it did not stop him from seeking higher status.

Hideyoshi realized that the position of kampaku or Imperial Regent in the Imperial palace was within his grasp and so, with deliberate planning, he approached a member of one of the noblemen in the palace, Konoe Sakihisa to arrange an adoption to make Hideyoshi his son with the promise of elevated status if Hideyoshi's gamble were to succeed.

Once the Emperor granted his wishes, Hideyoshi became more influential in the Emperor's grace. He knew that Nobunaga's heir, Nobutada died in Honno-ji along with his father so the line of succession is blurry at the time since there are two of his sons left and a grandson from his eldest.

Manipulating events so that he gains more power, he supported the late Oda lord's grandson and there, he gained two allies who were Oda elders. Thus he consolidated his influence in the Oda clan.

A battle broke out between him and Shibata Katsuie, another general of Nobunaga, who backed Nobunaga's second son, Nobutaka. Mobilizing his army quickly, he marched to a fort of his where one of his generals was slain in combat. The fort was attacked by one of Katsuie's generals but luckily, it did not fall. Rushing to aid the remaining soldiers at the fort, he forced his army to move during the night and was able to fool an enemy scout who reported the arrival of Hideyoshi in four days approximately.

Reaching the fort only in a day and a half, Hideyoshi caught the enemy general by surprise and pushed the enemy into a rout. Capturing and beheading the general, Hideyoshi kept moving to Katsuie's castle where no doubt his routed soldiers were going.

Katsuie, seeing as the Toyotomi banner was drawing near, he opened the gates and goaded the Hideyoshi's men to enter. Once they did, the Shibata clan head set the castle on fire, trapping the Toyotomi forces in the burning building while he braced himself for the suicide ritual. Nobutaka was kneeling facing him as he readied his blade.

Katsuie's last thoughts were, 'How ironic.' Referring to the manner of his late lord's death and commenced with the ritual with his companion.

With no one to oppose him, Hideyoshi took over the Oda clan on the pretense of proxy. He was now opposed by the only remaining threat, Nobukatsu, who wisely sought protection from the only person capable of facing the Toyotomi; Tokugawa Ieyasu.

With his rival backing the only threat to his claim, Hideyoshi declared war on the Tokugawa clan. He went to battle with the Tokugawa and was forced to a stalemate with neither side gaining an advantage. However, Hideyoshi saw that his army was dealt a heavy blow and knew now what the Tokugawa were capable of.

The Tokugawa commanded 30,000 troops whereas the Toyotomi had 50,000 including the Oda, who had practically been coerced by their unofficial leader, with 9,000 under Toyotomi banners and yet the Tokugawa kept them from overrunning them by outmaneuvering them at every turn. What was worse was that the Tokugawa commanded ninjas among their forces. At night, the Toyotomi had to keep their eyes peeled for the renowned Hattori clan ninjas who kept harassing the soldiers and keeping them nervous they don't sleep.

 **XxX**

 ** _Within the Toyotomi camp,_ _Third Night of Battle._**

 _Hideyoshi stood out of his tent and watched his samurai sitting by numerous fires in the chilly night and sighed. He remembered during his former master's time when all of his generals were with him and everything was perfect. Now, Hideyoshi was fighting his closest ally and was responsible for the death of another and he felt something he never felt until his master's passing, regret._

 _He was thrown out of his thought when he saw a fire, larger than normal for warming anybody and turned to his guards, "Go and see what is happening."_ _The two samurai obliged and took three steps forward when they were struck by multiple shuriken._

 _Hideyoshi then saw multiple shadows in the darkness, running fervently and scaring the horses and causing a minor stampede inside the camp. Hideyoshi was about to go help when a ninja dropped in front of him out of nowhere._

 _The ninja was garbed in blue, almost maroon with a metal headpiece while carrying two small scythes on his hips with the blades meeting each other at his back. Hideyoshi looked closely at the ninja's clothes and tensed up and readied his weapon, "So the legendary Hanzo came to finish me off himself, does he? The fact that you are here means you are under Ieyasu's command." He paused while relaxing slightly and entered his tent with the ninja following him, "So, is there a reason you didn't kill me when you had the chance?"_

 _Hanzo was silent for a moment. He kept standing there as if contemplating and then pulled out a note from within the layers of his clothing and dropped it on Hideyoshi's desk, "Ieyasu-sama is getting more and more desperate with each passing day. He has commanded me to raid your supplies and to cause confusion each night. He may be too proud to admit that he is losing but I am not afraid to say that should we lose, you will return home with only hundreds of your thousands." He spoke with conviction to show that he believed what he said will come true._

 _Hideyoshi opened the note and read it. 'Ahh, so he is hoping that these night raids will decrease morale. Well, for what it's worth, it is proving to be quite effective.' He smiled ruefully and glanced at the unmoving ninja._

 _"So what are you hoping to achieve by coming to me with this? I could always prepare a counter strike every time you attack. Tell me, does Ieyasu know that you are here? He may be very seriously angered with your actions today, ninja. You remember how he ordered his first wife to commit suicide just because Nobunaga-sama accused her of conspiring with the Takeda?" Hideyoshi asked with a taunting grin, "Ieyasu proved to be loyal that day, so loyal he also included his son and current heir in the death sentence simply because he was close to his mother. I heard you were asked to be the boy's second, to release him from his suffering with a clean execution." The Imperial kampaku finished with a satisfied smirk._

 _Hanzo only chuckled darkly, "My master's trust in me is unwavering. He knows that his family's welfare is my only concern and he trusts me more than anyone. I have never betrayed him and I never will."_

 _Hideyoshi narrowed his eyes at the man, "And what exactly is happening here then? Are you not informing of your master's plans?"_

 _Hanzo shook his head slowly, "No, I am only trying to protect him from his own pride. And you from yours. The only way out of this is death for one of you while the other is disgraced and dishonored."_

 _Hideyoshi faced the masked ninja with unbridled anger showing in his expression, "And you, what do you gain from this," He motioned at the outside where panicked shouts were still loudly broadcasting through the air, "There is no honor in what you are doing, attacking in the night while hiding during daylight battles. You dishonor your Master!"_

 _Hanzo knew that it was time to leave, so he walked away but stopped at the tent's entrance, "You forget my old friend, honor is for the samurai to covet, I am Oni no Hanzo, shinobi of Iga Province and retainer to Tokugawa Ieyasu," He turned his head slightly to Hideyoshi and scoffed, "Never forget that." Then he went out._

 _Hideyoshi rushed outside to see him but was amazed to find that all ninja in the area had vanished with the exception of Toyotomi soldiers running to put out fires._

 _Hideyoshi's son, Hideyori ran to his father with a panic stricken expression, "Father, our *gulp* s-supplies, t-they were….ninjas everywhere….we couldn't stop them! The food…." The boy was hyperventilating as he spoke._

 _Hideyoshi could only nod dumbly at the sight of his food stores being burned to cinders while the camp was on fire, 'Perhaps Hanzo was right, if this goes on my men will rather run than fight.'_

 _Despite his conscience pleading with him to turn back or sue for peace, his pride was egging him on to destroy those upstarts once and for all. Complying with his pride, he summoned for a messenger, "Go back to my castle and every one of my allies, tell them to prepare another supply run and get them to bring reinforcements and building materials," Grasping both his hands behind his back, Hideyoshi glowered at the distant Tokugawa encampment, "We're going to be here awhile_."

 **XxX**

The only solution after several night raids that Hideyoshi could think of to stave off eventual impending losses to his own was to sue for peace. If the battle kept going, the two clans will wear each other out in the end and soon, they would fall prey to the other waiting clans. So the Toyotomi head proposed peace after only ten days of skirmishes and both armies went back to their homes.

Hideyoshi gave his mother and daughter to Ieyasu as hostages to show his sincerity. Eventually, Ieyasu agreed to become a vassal. That solidified Hideyoshi's position as the most powerful person in all of Yamatai.

 **XxX**

 **Uzushiogakure**

After being welcomed to Uzu, the 'Demon' Oda Nobunaga found the island to be quite different from the mainland. People were always laughing around, joking or just being cheery almost all the time. For Nobunaga, this was a new experience for him. He was raised in a violent environment as a boy and he grew up seeing death and aggression almost everyday. His father-in-law was killed by his own son, Nobunaga killing his own brother, were some of the unthinkable things he did or witnessed.

The years he spent with the Uzumaki clan made him appreciate life as a whole. Being treated as a person and not feared like he was before was a nice change in Nobunaga's opinion.

Another highlight in his life that he just found was the power of firearms, the incredible swordsmanship of the Uzumaki and the heiress of Uzushiogakure herself. Nobunaga had already had a wife, even a concubine, but Kushina quickly wormed her way into his heart and he found himself at an impasse since his wife was still alive and his sons.

 **XxX**

 **One Year A.C. (After Cliff-Jumping)**

 _Nobunaga sat on the still moist grass at a cliff with the sea underneath the spot he sat on with the sun almost up. He never knew why these people were so accepting of him. He has been here for the last two years and already he was invited by the Uzu daimyo to live with his family, being included in hunts by the men and now finding himself attracted to the beautiful heiress to the whole island._

 _Sighing morosely, he made to stand up when somebody sat down next to him abruptly. He never noticed since the ocean breeze was whistling in his ear and the waves beating on the rocks below blocked out any noises behind him. He jerked a bit at the instant intrusion in his space but relaxed when the intruder laughed exuberantly, "I thought that the great warlord of Yamatai was very attentive to his surroundings. I guess the tales are false then. Are you thinking of your home again?" Kushina asked sincerely._

 _Nobunaga shrugged, "Home. *sigh* That is a crossroads that stands before me. Where is home? What is home? Is it where you are raised, where your family is?" He turned his head to the redhead beside him, "Tell me."_

 _The lady next to him smiled and shyly met his eyes, "I think that home is where you belong. Where you are loved." And with that she leaned forward for a kiss, but Nobunaga turned away._

 _"I cannot. I am too old for one as young and lovely as you. I already have a wife and three sons." He tried to point out and added a more glaring reason, "I even have a concubine." He did not know whether that last part was meant to deter her advances or convince himself to not go through with this._

 _The young woman beside him reached out and turned his face to hers, "So what?" And she closed the distance between them_.

 **XxX**

After that incident, Nobunaga gave in to his desires and woke up in his bed in the afternoon to find a red faced Nagato glaring at him hatefully with his hand twitching to the sword at his hip. Confused with the sight at first, he felt a movement on the other end of his bed only to find a sleeping redhead princess, under the sheets with no shred of clothing.

Remembering the events that occurred between them earlier that morning put a smile on Nobunaga's face but the sound of a blade being unsheathed shook him back to reality and found a now trembling Nagato preparing himself for a decapitation strike. Leaping out of bed with a pillow to his crotch, Nobunaga ran down the castle halls with an irate male redhead cursing him at the top of his voice and swinging a very sharp sword in front of him.

News of this affair was received with happiness by the populace but for the family members, it was like the apocalypse had decided to rear its ugly head earlier than expected.

XxXFlashbackXxX

 _"You dare **defile my daughter, you swine**!!" The Uzu daimyo stood up from his seat, "I will beat you to death for this-this…. **this defilement**!!" Nobunaga was prepared to placate the old man but was shocked when the 'old man' ripped the screen covers of his mini-shelter and stomped down the stairs and discarding his upper clothing to reveal the body of someone like a bodybuilder. Nobunaga felt something he had not felt ever since his father, Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin's deaths, fear. Pure undulated fear. He had no one to protect him here. His generals were at the mainland and here he was, facing a behemoth of an old man._

 _The old daimyo was about to attack him when Kushina objected, "Father please! It's not even like that!" She was about to continue when the old man blew his lid._

 _" **You raped her**?! **I will kill you, you** … **you** **little** … **you rapist**!!" The old man was about to deliver a devastating punch when Kushina kicked his arm away from Nobunaga only to meet Nagato's horrified face. Even the samurai watching the scene cringed at the sound of the crunching noise that emanated from the impact. Even the daimyo winced as he super punched his son in the face. Nagato flew four meters, rolled six only to stop at the tenth meter._

 _Nobunaga's eyes were so wide at the power behind the punch that he was relieved when the woman next to him deflected it. Meanwhile Kushina acted like she didn't even notice her brother getting punched in the face and continued to yell at her father, "It wasn't that either! I love him father. If you love me, then please, allow me to marry him." She finished while the old man could only look angrily at Nobunaga and remorsefully at his daughter. It did not help that she was staring at him with those huge sad eyes with tears almost dripping._

 _Acknowledging defeat, the old daimyo sighed, "Okay, I'll grant you this wish. And you," He turned to Nobunaga, "Take responsibility for your actions!" He admonished haughtily._

 _Nobunaga could only sweatdrop, 'It's not like I was trying to run out on her," But he would not look a gift horse in the mouth._

 _At the corner of the castle, Nagato was sporting a bruise that covered the side of his face as he dreamt of a hot spring full of girls_.

 **XxX** Flashback End **XxX**

A few months later, the Uzushio populace were graced with the news of their princess expecting a child with her husband whom she married two months after the 'incident'. Another good news happened to be their first trading treaty with the outside world.

 **XxX** Flashback **XxX**

 _Hearing of Nobunaga's exploits, the Uzu daimyo sent his merchants along with a handful of samurai to Yamatai to see if their guest was telling the truth. The merchants asked around at a port situated at an island called Kyushu, and found everything the 'horseman' to be true._

 _Aiko Takeshino, the head merchant was selling his wares when a beast of a man came sauntering up to the front of his make-up counter, brandishing a long, huge war hammer on his right shoulder. He had on a purple, standard samurai armor and had dark hair tied in a small ponytail. He had a thick moustache with a taunting grin underneath._

 _"Who are you people? I do not recognize your banner," He adopted a thoughtful gesture, "A swirl, hah. Where do you come from?" He almost demanded in a rude, cocky manner._

 _Takeshino glanced behind him and motioned the five samurai and four merchants behind him, who were starting to reach for their swords or in the merchants' case, firearms underneath the counter cloth, to stand down and turned back to the still smirking man before him, "We are only humble merchants from an island like yoursel-" He stopped abruptly as the man started to laugh uproariously. Some distance behind him some purple clad samurai, who looked to be his guards, laughed as well._ _"Hahahaha, like us, hahahaha," He turned back to his guards to mock the Uzu traders, " They think they are like us," The guards laughed loudly at that, out of humor or maybe out fear of the laughing giant before them, while the man looked at the now glaring Uzu citizens, "As if. To say you are like us would be an insult to us Shimazu. If you even think that some backwater lump of dirt you call an island is like us, I may have to straighten out your thinking with this here."_

 _He dropped his war hammer on the ground which left a dent due to the heavy weight of the weapon, "Your daimyo must be a petty one to even compar-" He immediately ducked when a sword swung over him and put some distance between him and the now hostile traders._

 _Takeshino sheathed his sword with a glare at the man facing him and warned coldly, "I would watch my mouth if I were you samurai-san, insult my daimyo again and you will regret it." He emphasized further by settling into a more reserved stance with the other samurai moving to assist him._ _The Shimazu clan member studied the stances with confusion as he had never seen this type of swordsmanship. Glancing at the merchants, he raised an eyebrow when he saw them aiming a hollow piece of wood. He assumed they would be of some damage since they wouldn't have held them if they have no use._

 _His assumptions were answered when one of his samurai charged to face them. One of the merchants saw him coming and the next thing he knew, a thunderous clap came from the wood and his samurai lay on the ground, screaming at the top of his voice with a puncture wound in his shoulder. The large man knew now the power behind the weapon and tried to make peace with these people._

 _"Alright, I take back what I have said to offend you. I am Shimazu Yoshihiro, the second son of Shimazu Takahisa, the lord of almost all of Kyushu," He stated proudly. "Who are you people?" He now asked with sincere curiosity._

 _Takeshino was unsure of whether this was a trap or not but he complied, "We come from Uzushiogakure. The land of whirlpools. That is our standard," he pointed to the banners above his station, "And we come here to trade. We meant no harm but we do not tolerate any insults to our daimyo." He stated out loud and clear. The marketplace was filled with the hushed whispers of the other traders and farmers._

 _Yoshihiro inspected the quality of their wares. "Hmm, your rice looks quite healthy, the fish are quite fresh. The swords, hmm, the swords are obviously of high quality but ever since the Toyotomi have come to power, we cannot allow non-samurai to sell swords, be equipped with swords or any weapon of any kind," Yoshihiro spoke gravely but then nodded, "Alright, how about a deal? You come with me to my father's castle and we will take care of you and in return you tell us where you come from and your history. Or whatever you want to say." He offered._

 _Takeshino was a little wary of the sudden hospitable circumstance but the mission was to gain information about the outside world. Accepting the hospitality, Takeshino and his men were escorted to the Shimazu clan territory._

 _The Shimazu were in constant war with a fellow native clan, the Tachibana. The Shimazu were clearly winning which explains the reason they own more than half of the whole island and they had been gaining ground against the Tachibana but suddenly, the Toyotomi are allying with them. Now they are getting more and more troops which was provided by no doubt, Toyotomi Hideyoshi. The Shimazu fear that Hideyoshi has set his sights upon Kyushu and only offered his help to the losing Tachibana so he could claim it from them when they won._

 _That is why the Shimazu are desperate for any help they can get. Takeshino was told a great deal about Yamatai as a whole and he in turn explained the reason why nobody had found their island was because of the unpredictable, numerous whirlpools surrounding the island._

 _After many months, the Uzu traders went back with a treaty for trade and also a letter for a coalition against the Toyotomi_.

 **XxX** Flashback End **XxX**

Nobunaga consulted with the Uzu daimyo and was told to wait until his son, who had just been born, was old enough to know who his father was.

Now at the moment, Nobunaga was carrying son in his arms at a balcony overlooking the sea and looked at the infant in his arms, "I will secure a place for you, my son. All of Yamatai will soon be yours. That will be my gift to you…." He looked at the whirlpools surrounding the island, " … **Naruto**."

 **XxX**

 **And that is finished everyone. Naruto is born Nobunaga has petitioned for a chance to take back what was his. Now for those who want the mappings of Yamatai, it is the same as Japan.**

 **Next chapter will be a mystery, even to me, but please review and tell me what you want to be included or who.**

 **For now I am going to sleep because school awaits.**

 **Marcus Greendil. Over and Out**.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Soon

**For anyone who thinks this is not a Naruto crossover, just because there aren't no bijuu or hidden villages in the story doesn't mean that this is not a crossover between Naruto. If anyone wants Naruto with his Elemental Nations, then find another story please. What I am writing is that my favorite anime character is in the GoT world but will not be that overpowered. Jutsus and shit in my story will only make me lose** **interest.**

 **Everyone who actually want to read this story, please read on. If there some points you want to point out then please review.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

 **Yamatai, Toyotomi Castle in Osaka**.

Hideyoshi was pacing frantically in his throne room while his retainers all sat in their respective places watching him with confusion or in Ieyasu's case amusement.

"So what did you summon us for Hashiba? I hope it's not your intention to make us watch you ruin your wonderful floor into ruins with all your pacing." The Tokugawa head spoke gravely but everyone could see he was enjoying himself at Hideyoshi's expense. His four retainers behind him chuckled lowly.

The imperial kampaku stopped and glared at Ieyasu, "It's not, and don't call me that. Nobunaga-sama himself named me Toyotomi instead of Hashiba," He then sat down on his throne and summoned a servant who carried a jar of sake to pour it into his bowl, "The reason I have summoned you from your lands my retainers, is because I believe that we may have another potential enemy on the horizon. A spy from Kyushu in the Shimazu's populace has informed me that the Shimazu may be in contact with foreigners from foreign soil," He then made a gesture with his hand and a servant walked to the front of the table the retainers sat on and, producing a scroll, he began to read from it.

" _The Shimazu have made contact with some foreigners. Hair as red as blood and armor of black and gold. They have weapons that blast thunder and swordsmanship unlike any others. Shimazu Yoshihiro is now taking them under his care and will not allow anyone to approach them._

 _I will seek a chance to approach them but Lord Tayahisa has been demanding my presence frequently._

 _Your servant,_

 _Hana_."

The servant rolled up the scroll and moved out of sight. Hideyoshi then glanced at each of his retainers, "As you can see, these people carry some dangerous weapons and maybe in league with the Shimazu. If that happens, then Kyushu will be harder for us to take. The Tachibana are very hardheaded people and hard to control. They have been demanding permission to eradicate the Shimazu with my troops with a little of theirs so the casualties are my own," He then noticed that he had stood and is now glowering at everyone present and quickly composed himself, "You may speak your minds," And resumed his spot again.

As soon as he sat down, everyone was quiet as they tried to wrap their heads around this. Then someone spoke up, "My lord?"

Hideyoshi glanced at the man and grinned slightly, "Ahh, Mitsunari, what is it you want to say?"

Ieyasu narrowed his eyes at the effeminate looking man, Ishida Mitsunari, a financial manager (bugyo) in simple language but the best at his work. He was originally from a family serving the Azai but they turned away from the Azai when they were about to go to war with Nobunaga. He became a trusted confidante to Hideyoshi due to his skill at calculation and from there, he ended up receiving more and more rewards for his talents. From a son of a dishonorable family to a retainer for Hideyoshi, Ieyasu does not trust him one bit. All the other lords have sympathized with his sob story but he would never trust a family who would easily abandon their liege to survive. Honor is a samurai's treasure. If you are a samurai without honor, you might as well be a kick yourself to death.

Mitsunari glanced at the kampaku with much seriousness, "Perhaps it would be wise to quickly take care of these foreigner's first, kampaku-sama," Ieyasu rolled his eyes at that, ' _Kiss-ass_ ', "If your talented spy is correct, as she should, then these people could very easily pose a problem to your peace. Weapons of thunder, unnatural swordsmanship, hair as red as blood, these traits could be interpreted as something only demons have. The people need only be told of such beings and they would follow you into battle to eradicate these demons." Mitsunari finished with a fluttering of the fan he held in his hand.

Hideyoshi looked at the man and smiled widely, "That is some very wise counsel Mitsunari. That is true, if we could eliminate these men by spreading word that they are demons, we could garner all the support in the lands." The kampaku nodded at the wise plan. He was just about to order a servant to write a letter when he was startled by a full blown laughter coming from the Tokugawa head. Ieyasu laughed loudly while shaking his head as if the reason for his laughter was too unbelievable to consider even thinking.

After a minute has passed, a retainer, Kobayakawa Hideaki asked curiously, "Can you enlighten us with the reason behind your amusement, Tokugawa-dono?" He knew he had to be respectful as the short man before him is very powerful.

Ieyasu's laughter lessened at the question and looked at Kobayakawa, "You want to know why I am laughing?" He questioned everyone. The whole table nodded, "Very well, I shall 'enlighten' your curiosity. I find that the subject of war matters funny because you," He gestured at Hideyoshi, "Very easily succumb to this...this man's counsel without even giving us a chance to weigh the pros and cons of this plan!" He spoke without any amusement now that he was dead serious.

Hideyoshi looked at him and frowned, "And just what are you implying we do about this, hmm? Just ignore them and cross our fingers and hope they do not come? That may be what you are good at, Ieyasu, waiting patiently for things to go as they will, but not me, I actually do something other than waiting!" Hideyoshi snapped at the Tokugawa head who narrowed his eyes.

" Patience is a virtue, Hideyoshi. Think about this, you will send out word to every corner of Yamatai to bring down these…demons, am I correct?" He asked, getting a nod from the kampaku. "Well, have you thought about a scenario where instead of allying themselves with you, they would rather fall on their swords?" He asked with his eyes on Mitsunari, who frowned at his words.

"And just why should they, Tokugawa-sama? Are you insinuating that the people do not adore Toyotomi-sama?" Mitsunari sneered. "Toyotomi-sama has united the land into one. Why shouldn't they follow him?"

Ieyasu had had enough, "You say he is the one who united the land, I say you are wrong. Nobunaga-sama actually did all the work beforehand but did not reap the rewards of his efforts all because of one of his retainers!" Ieyasu practically shouted at the feminine looking man. He turned to Hideyoshi who now paid attention to him. "Are you really that cocky now that you are in your position?! Let me ask you this then. What do they call Takeda Shingen in his prime?"

Hideyoshi decided to humor him, "The Tiger of Kai. Why ar-" Ieyasu interrupted him, "And Oda Nobuhide, Nobunaga-sama's father?"

Hideyoshi answered again, now with an irritated look on his face, "The Tiger of Owari. Why are you asking all of these? Are you feeling nostalgic all of a sudden?"

Ieyasu only sighed tiredly, he always thought Hideyoshi was the brighter one, "Okay, then tell me what Nobunaga-sama's title is."

Mitsunari immediately replied an answer, "They call him Nobunaga, the Demon of Owari." However, in order to make the Tokugawa lose some face in the council, he added, "However, he was also called The Fool of Owari so it is hard to predict what your angle is." He finished with a slight, mocking grin.

Ieyasu growled at the jab to his former lord's name but he calmed himself. He looked at his four most trusted retainers and saw that they were on the verge of attacking the smirking bugyo and motioned for them to stand down, "Ishida-san, it would be best for you to watch your mouth when you speak of our former lord. Nobunaga-sama may have issues in his youth but even then, it is not your place to speak ill of the dead," Ieyasu warned him with anger laced in his tone.

Hideyoshi nodded in agreement and reprimanded his bugyo lightly, "Ieyasu is right Mitsunari, but we should get back to the point at hand. You were saying…" He looked at the Tokugawa head.

Ieyasu continued, "If you are going to say that these demons are going to be facing them- You remember that the people are quite superstitious don't you?" He suddenly asked.

Hideyoshi was trying not to lose his patience with his retainers antics, "Yes, I know," He almost scowled, "Get to the point!"

Ieyasu only brushed off the tone, "Well I think that the people would not want to face the Demon of Owari now, would they?" He glanced at the bugyo who now understood what he was saying.

However the kampaku was out of the loop, "Why would they? Nobunaga is dead. The dead do not rise!"

Ieyasu didn't even blink, "How so? You had just sent a letter stating that demons are coming. Doesn't that imply that Nobunaga may be in league with them?" He finished with a shrug.

Hideyoshi laughed uncomfortably at that, "Surely they are not that idiotic!" He looked for someone to support his statement but everyone was silent.

"But you just said so yourself, the people are quite superstitious. If they somehow think that since Nobunaga could join these demons, even I think I would rather fall on my sword than fight against him." Ieyasu stated with conviction.

Hideyoshi sighed and cradled his head in his hands. Mitsunari looked a little disturbed at the fact but was mostly annoyed that his advice was rebuked. The other lords conversed between themselves but mostly everyone agreed that branding these foreigners as demons was not good for morale and the peace.

Hideyoshi then sighed and addressed the lords again, "Alright then, on to other matters. Ieyasu, what about your other tasks? How is your battle with the Hojo?"

The Hojo was another clan in Yamatai who was a major power in Odawara. Another clan was the Date clan of Oshu. They still do not wish to let go of their titles and are willing to go to war with the Toyotomi. Hideyoshi had assigned Ieyasu to eliminate the Hojo and Naoe Kanetsugu to convince the Date since their lands were very fertile and rich. If war was waged between them, the Date could always set their own fields on fire and Hideyoshi could not allow that since winter is almost upon them. If they were to burn their fields, then almost half of the land will be starved since the warring period had left their lands almost barren. The Date had wisely stayed neutral throughout the entire war so their provisions are stacked to the brim.

Ieyasu looked at Hideyoshi with an uneasy look, "They still push back our advances. We had to camp outside in the cold while they watch us with walls around them, how am I supposed to defeat them when it is freezing out there and with only my own men to command?!"

Hideyoshi thought about it for awhile and then turned to Kanetsugu, "And you, Naoe? How are talks with the Date going?"

Naoe Kanetsugu was from a family serving the Uesugi clan but was quickly moved up in the ranks for his intellect. He was only a teenager when Uesugi Kenshin put him with strategists twice his age. His strategic mind was what allowed Kenshin to keep rebuffing his rival, Takeda Shingen, in battle. Naoe was known to have had a hand in the defeat of Tokugawa forces under Nobunaga.

Kanetsugu grimaced at the question, "Well, aggression has yet to be exchanged but, uh, Date Terumune is very stubborn and prideful. Talks are quite strained at the moment."

Hideyoshi sighed tiredly at that, "Well I certainly hope that the Hojo, Shimazu and Date heads are listening to some bad news right now because I don't want be the only one listening to it."

 **XxX**

 **Uzushiogakure**

In a dense forest deep in Uzu, a boy of eight years stalked through the dense undergrowth looking for his target. The boy was small for his age but is lithe and fast. He had dark purple eyes with a hint of green and dark hair with _a patch of red on his left temple*_. The boy had nothing to wear except for a loincloth and wielding a bow and a quiver of arrows.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Oda Nobunaga and Uzumaki Kushina, daughter to the daimyo of Uzushiogakure. Born after two years since his father's supposed death.

He knelt down on the ground and inspected some tracks and broken twigs and then ran silently through the dark forest. He ended up at a waterfall and looked at the bank of the river to see a deer. Quickly kneeling down to hide by some bushes, he noiselessly moved to a better vantage point.

Looking at his quarry from the other side of the river, he saw the deer stoop down to drink and slowly notched an arrow. He had positioned himself so that he faced the deer's left side and took aim but hit some leaves as he did. The deer seemed to have heard on it and cautiously looked around, inspecting its surroundings. Naruto was lucky that they were near a waterfall because the constant thundering sound of the water hitting water below nullified the sound. However, he knew that deer had great reflexes so he never moved an inch after he notched his arrow. Once the deer was calm enough to drink again, he aimed and loosed the arrow.

A shuddering groan came from the animal as it was pierced and fell, unmoving. Naruto slung his bow on his shoulders and swam to other side of the bank knelt beside his prey and inspected it. The arrow pierced it just behind its left front leg, and into the heart. Naruto knew that the animal died a quick death and pulled out a sharp looking knife to disembowel it so it would not spoil, skinned it and washed it and himself in the river. Afterwards, he dragged his quarry to a clearing where he set up camp and salted the meat and dried it. He put on some clothes and put . He then took out two rocks from a satchel and knelt before some gathered twigs and bashed them together to make sparks that quickly burned the twigs. He blew on the small sparks to come to life and when it was alit, he picked the twigs and placed them on his usual campfire space which was filled with dry wood.

When the fire was large enough, he cut off a small piece from one of the salted ones and put it above the fire to roast. As the meat was cooking, he took a long piece of rope with bamboo sticks hanging almost every ten centimeters along the rope, and encircled his entire camp with it. This was to notify him if some animal or person passed by if the bamboo sticks made loud noises.

Once he was done, he piled some firewood beside the fire and sat on a log with a blanket draped on his shoulders just as the sun was beginning to reach the western horizon. Closing his eyes, Naruto thought back through the past years. As soon as he was born, the daimyo of Uzu stepped down and appointed his daughter his successor hence his name was Uzumaki and not Oda. They had been keeping contact with the Shimazu of Kyushu and the Uzumaki have begun plans to establish relations with Kyushu. The deal was that if the Shimazu wanted help from the Uzumaki, then they will have a number of Uzumaki samurai and ashigaru on Kyushu while the Shimazu will be an ally to the Uzumaki in the outside world.

The outside world has not yet been aware of Nobunaga still in the realm of the living. Nobunaga has started training with Uzu samurai to prepare for his return to his place in Yamatai. He had gained the people's trust and they would follow him loyally. Naruto aspired to be like his father, wise and resourceful, headstrong and intelligent. Like his father, he seemed to have gained his unnatural luck or so the people say.

The Tokugawa had succeeded in their siege of Odawara. The Hojo head, Hojo Ujiyasu committed suicide before the enemy troops barged in his chambers. Like all samurai, he left a poem behind. The talks with the Date clan, still was not successful and now, Hideyoshi is now planning for a campaign against the Date for their mockery of his ' _sweet talks_ ' as they now name it. Hideyoshi's soldiers on Kyushu have moved further and further south to the Shimazu's domain but were slowly gaining ground thanks to some minor clans which lie between the two forces.

Naruto opened his eyes at the smell of the meat and saw it was cooked. He lifted the meat and settled it on a wide tray he lay aside and ate it with fervor. A tradition that was practiced by the Uzumaki eons ago till this day, ' _The Walkabout_ ' is what he is undergoing. A boy who is groomed to become a samurai, must survive on his own in the wilderness to learn his place in nature. He must stay there and wander the forests for a fortnight where he will make his way back to the city. This tradition is always taken by a group of boys who will have to survive using their wit or violence to survive. Death always occur in these tests but they always come back with more than half their number.

Naruto was on his tenth day into the walkabout and has made contact with several initiates and he mostly had to defend himself from them. The other boys were three years older than him so they mostly underestimated him when they try to raid his supplies. Naruto had been tutored in the arts of kenjutsu but carries only a bokken since he was not worthy to carry a sword yet.

After finishing his meal, he lay down on a large bearskin he brought with him and leaned backwards on the logs, and draped a blanket over him and slept beside the fire.

He opened his eyes when the clinking noise of the bamboo sticks reached him along with some curses. By his count, there were two of them just outside his encampment. He took his bokken and noticed it was now dawn then went to where the noise originated. As expected, two red haired boys were trying to cut the rope using a hand-made knife which looked like a thin piece of rock. These two must have been robbed of their possessions.

Yawning, Naruto stood before them, "What do you want? You should know, I do know how to wield this," He held up the bokken.

The boys looked at each other before grinning slyly, "You know, there are two of us so be a good boy and run along," One of them said while the other laughed giddily.

' _The light is not good enough for them to see who I am. That's good_.' Naruto thought to himself before he walked to them.

"That's right kid, untie this thing first then you- hey, where'd he go?" The boy on the left cockily demanded but was surprised when Naruto seemingly disappeared after passing behind a tree.

A few seconds later, the boy on the left saw his companion stiffen before falling over, unconscious. He yelped and looked around as he knelt beside his friend to wake him. "Oi, Tokuma, hey Tokuma, wake up. Hey, seriously this is not funny." He then looked around him but saw nothing except trees and the smoking ashes of the fire, "Hey, you better show yourself or I will….I will hit you! S-show yourself!" He screamed at the empty woods.

He heard a rustle behind him and turned quickly but saw nothing. He turned back around only to see a bokken coming straight at his face. The bokken bounced off the forehead of the boy and he crumpled like a sack of potatoes.

Naruto stood above them and sighed tiredly, ' _Well, there's still a few hours left before sunrise. Maybe a few hours more of sleep will be nice_.' And with that thought, he tied the boys back to back against a tree and went to sleep.

 **XxX**

 **A Few Miles Off The Coast Of Uzushio**

A ship unlike any other in the land sailed towards the beach. An Uzu patrol noticed the ship and spurred their horses to the city to warn the daimyo.

On the ship, a Westerosi man stared at the island in wonder, "Well lads, this will have to be our next stop for the month. The hull is heavily damaged by those Seven damned whirlpools. By the Gods, how many were there? I counted at least eight surrounding the island!" He shouted at the captain who only shrugged.

The Westerosi man looked at the island and grinned, "And they say Essos is the only land east of Westeros. I wonder what this place has in store for us." He stated with his eyes peeled at the nearing land.

 **XxX**

 *** _Think of Azazel from Highschool DxD._**

 **And done. There you go, please review again and please, If you do not think you like stories like these, read something else then. No need for you to write my story off if you don't like it.**

 **And now Westeros comes to Uzushiogakure. How will things turn out from here? If you have any ideas, I would love to read it.**

 **It's 5:30 am exactly and I am going to knock myself out.**

 **Marcus Greendil. Over and Out**.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Past

**I think I am beginning to get the gist of most people's rejection of the story, I may have forgotten about the whole "what makes Naruto, Naruto" stuff and since I am too far into this, I can only offer this, I will include Naruto's past in the Elemental nations, where under supernatural circumstances, he is reborn into GoT universe just like those Highschool dxd Naruto xovers where he is born to other families but as a rebirth.** **I am sorry for the rather dismissive remark for those who felt maybe slighted in chapter three but thanks to DarkBlight's rather informative/mind blowing review, I think I can still save face with this story. I do admit I was wrong but please understand that I just started two months ago so I don't know any better.**

 **I will start on what I mentioned above in the next chapter through flashbacks but the first will start maybe with this which will be an unprecedented occurrence throughout the story and where Naruto begins to figure out the circumstances into which he is born.**

 **Again, thanks to DarkBlight for the very thorough criticism. I would have simply deleted the parts where I commented on Chapter 3 and updated it but that would just be hypocritical of me when I wanted reviews right? So I beseech thee, beloved readers, if you review for something you are not in agreement with, please explain in a thorough way with maybe examples (depends on how severely you feel it must be) instead of half-assed comments like "this ain't a Naruto crossover" or "this should be this or that" because I get pissed at comments like that. If you think it is not what you think how it should go, tell me what you mean so I understand and not just telling me to change it without a particular reason why except that it is not a "Naruto crossover". How do you expect me to improve when I do not know what you mean?**

 **Now that that is finished, this is Chapter 4, Invasion Plans.**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

" _Good morning_." Speaking the Yamatai language.

"Good morning." Speaking in Westerosi common language.

Just to avoid any confusions, when there are people from Yamatai and Westeros talking I will use the above types of conversation. If they are from the same origin, then I will not use _Italics_ , **Bold** or Underlined.

 **XxX**

 **Uzushiogakure, Two Years Later.**

The city was bustling with people going about doing their everyday routines. Traders lined up at the market, yelling out the prices of their products while customers inspect what they want to buy. The inside of the castle walls, the training fields were filled with shouts, groans and smell of sweat, blood and dirt. The samurai were busy either preparing themselves or preparing their provisions and weaponry for the coming invasion.

The people have been placated by their new daimyo, that there will be only several battles that may take place since she knows that once Yamatai caught wind of Nobunaga's arrival, there will most likely be separations from many clans who would clamber to the former conqueror so they might not be on the losing side. However, they must take this seriously because Nobunaga has gotten old so there is always the chance that the opposition could always label him as weak.

In the forges, the blacksmiths and their helpers hammered away on their anvils while a red haired old man shouted orders. Masamune yelled loudly through every noise that reverberated in the forges. It was thanks to him that all the weapons made in Uzu were of high caliber. The old man still looked like a fifty year old man despite being older.

However, the most notable change was that there were new people who now reside near the castle. These men were foreigners who traveled from a far kingdom to the west. They were led by Byron Flowers, a brown haired and brown eyed man of twenty and nine years, a bastard from the Reach to travel on the **Discoverer** to map out the rest of what lies beyond Essos to claim any resourceful land that is uninhabited or if the resistance is weak, kill off the natives and claim what they own. What they found exceeded any expectations they had. Instead of savages with basic tools and weapons, they found a lot more than they were prepared to face.

 **XxX** Flashback **XxX**

 _Byron gazed at the magnificent view before him. The beautiful green trees and blue waters were quite a sight to behold. Once the ship dropped anchor, Byron ordered his men to release the rowboats and for some men to accompany him as they explore this mysterious land._

 _Once the few men Byron to come ashore with him started to row, he took out a book and started to write what he has seen so far. As the shore came closer and closer, he stopped and watched with a smile with the thought of his first expedition and discovery._

 _Just as the boat reached the beach, Byron and his men were suddenly aware that they were not alone. Stepping out slowly, he kept both his arms up as a show of peace while inclining his men to do the same with a meaningful nod. Then they heard hushed whispers and before he blinked, he was suddenly greeted to a muzzle of a firearm but he didn't know that at the time. Looking around, he was quite surprised that these natives were not what he bargained for. Armor, steel swords, those wood weapons they aimed at him and even a cavalry contingent. Byron now felt helpless at the sight of these odds and he knew there was only one way to be done._

 _"We surrender. We will not fight. We come in peace." He stated aloud much to the relief of his men. Byron watched as the natives frowned in confusion and then conversed on their own while glancing at them all the while. He had a feeling he and his men were about to be here for a while._

 _After that exchange, he and the men he came with, were taken to be imprisoned. He could not hide his fascination and awe as they reached the gate at the whole castle. To say he was shocked was an understatement to the wonder before him. Even his accomplices were astounded at the regality of the foreign architecture. Byron almost wished that instant that he had his book with him now to write his emotions and the sight that he saw as they began to enter the castle. Once they were inside, the Uzu samurai yanked the chains they were bound to and they stumbled forward and dropped on their knees. Byron looked up and saw a very beautiful red haired woman robed in a very elegant robe which just screamed 'Royalty' and stayed on his knees. The whole room was filled with military personnel to prevent any scuffles so to speak._

 _The daimyo, Kushina, saw that The Council of Five which consisted of the Infantry Commander, Cavalry Commander, Naval Admiral, Ashigaru Commander and the Hogo-sha Grandmaster were present._

 _Kushina looked at the shackled prisoners before her and addressed her brother who stood just beside the foreigners, "Nagato, who are these….peculiar people?" She asked with a lost look on her face._

 _Nagato shrugged and turned to face the door as he heard someone enter. Nobunaga strode in with a brisk pace with an even expression and looked at the prisoners with total seriousness, "What are they doing here? As a matter of fact, who are they? Pirates or traders?" He asked his wife._

 _Kushina looked at Nagato again while her brother sighed. He approached the kneeling men and hollered in his native language, "State yourselves heathens or I shall strike you with my divine sword." He puffed his chest and turned his nose upwards slightly to come off as intimidating. Naturally, the kneeling prisoners wore bemused and slightly dumbfounded faces at the eccentric man._

 _Kushina pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and slight embarrassment at her brother's antics and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing? You are embarrassing me. Do they look like us? Do they speak like us? No. So what in the blazing hell are you doing?! Be serious for once in your life!"_

 _"Well, of course I am taking this very seriously, after all, I just happen to understand what gibberish they speak!" Nagato countered sarcastically as he stood indignantly._

 _"Oh, don't take that tone with me! You are the ambassador to Kyushu. Pretty soon, everyone is going to rely on you to communicate with the outside world for us!" Kushina hotly replied and folded her arms underneath her bust._

 _"You forced me to be the ambassador, I never asked for it. You must be getting old if you can't remember!" Nagato taunted while slightly moving away from the people to a more unoccupied space._

 _Kushina mimicked his movement and pretty soon they were starting to reach the door which the samurai posted there quickly opened to avoid any nasty scolding, "Urgh, you are only a year under me. If I'm old and married, what does that say about the 'Most-Wanted Bachelor' in Uzu?"_

 _Nagato stomped his feet in childish anger as he glared at his sister, "I've heard low things in my life but mentioning that, that's just a new kind of low even for you!" Kushina narrowed her eyes at the jab but Nagato was not finished, "Well guess what, old means old, Tomato-chan!" He suddenly stopped as an ominous feeling came over him. He looked cautiously at his sister only to see her cracking her knuckles. He knew she always hated the fact her childhood chubby face had a similar structure to that of a tomato. Accepting his next move as quite unmanly, he wisely ran out of the castle doors with his sister got on his heels._

 _Meanwhile, everyone in the room ignored what just happened and kept looking at the prisoners as though they had witnessed it a hundred times while the prisoners were incredulous at such an informal exchange at a public gathering. A second later, Nobunaga cleared his throat, "Ahem, about the prisoners," He looked at the prison guard who stood at attention, "Perhaps it is best if they are locked for the time being and when everything settles down, we can question them or learn more about them. Does anyone have another idea?" He asked every high ranking commander._

 _Each of them shook their head, voiced their agreement and left the castle to deal with the remaining foreigners who were still aboard their ship. The prison guard and his men led Byron and his gang to the prison_.

 **XxX** Flashback End **XxX**

At the castle, Kushina was standing outside the huge building and watching the next generation of samurai practicing. The children were sitting on a large mat outside in a circle while an instructor stood in the middle with two boys in front of him, grappling. The match ended when one boy was held in an arm lock and he submitted. The next match was her son, Uzumaki Naruto and a boy older than him. It was known in Uzu that Naruto was a very stubborn boy who loved challenges, academically or not, and strove to be the best on the island.

As the two boys stood and bowed to each other, the instructor started it. Naruto stood unmoving while slipping into a stance while the other boy slowly rotated him, trying to catch him off guard. Naruto only moved when the boy was almost out of sight. Moments later, the other boy dashed at him from behind and latched on his gi with both hands with the intention of pulling Naruto's torso while tripping him, however he was surprised when his hands were grasped and he was flipped in a basic arm throw. Once he landed on his back, his right hand was wrenched anticlockwise and was pushed onto his stomach while his hand was bent and twisted. He rapidly tapped the mat and was soon released. The two boys stood, bowed and then went to their seats.

Kushina smiled proudly at her son's small victory but then frowned in worry, ' _Nobu-kun has been gone for six months now. I wonder how they are doing in Kyshu,'_

 **XxX**

 **Kyushu, Shimazu-Tachibana Borders**

Nobunaga sat on a horse as he marched with the Uzumaki-Shimazu soldiers behind him. Today, they were going to have their first skirmish with the Tachibana. Their scouts have numbered the Tachibana to be 10,000 strong while being backed by Toyotomi forces who were now 3,000 infantry. The rest of the Toyotomi have gone back to fight the Date clan, the Takeda rebels and the Sanada samurai.

The Sanada have been rumored to provide the best samurai in Yamatai and are now hindering Hideyoshi's vision of a united land. They are holding their ground regardless of being outnumbered five to one. They picked easily defended areas like a bridge with a huge gap underneath or fortresses blocking entrance to their territory. That was why Hideyoshi has called back his troops from Kyushu while leaving some behind.

Nobunaga has not yet been recognized due to the fact he kept wearing his armor and facemask. The Uzu troops he brought numbered 5,000 with cavalry archers and lancers being 1,500, samurai infantry was 2,000, ashigaru were 1,000 and the Hogo-sha were 500. He also brought 50 warships which now blockaded the various ports in the Tachibana territory. The Shimazu has 12,000 warriors so that makes them outnumber the Tachibana. They were led by the now Shimazu head, Shimazu Yoshihisa, a thin man who looked to be in thought all the time, his brother Yoshihiro and their youngest brother, Toyohisa. Toyohisa was in charge of the Shimazu Cavalry while Yoshihisa will be with the other strategists.

They reached the place they agreed with the Tachibana to battle in and set up camp. They were in an open field with no trees as it was a huge farm before so the elements will not be a bother. The Tachibana forces have already camped at the farther side and are most likely preparing for tomorrow.

Nobunaga wondered how his son and wife was. Naruto was his pride and joy. The boy was everything he wanted in a son. He heard about his own children who have all died here except his grandson by Nobutada. Nobutada was exactly like Naruto in youth and so it was very hard for him to learn that he died when his father managed to escape the damn temple. Thinking about Naruto, he wondered if he was still visiting that foreign prisoner they captured.

 **XxX** Flashback **XxX**

 _Nobunaga and his commanders all went to the beach where samurai and ashigaru set up camp. He ordered an immediate war meeting to be held in the war tent. Only the Council of Five were allowed in along with Nobunaga._

 _Only minutes passed when the commanders took their places around the table. The table was filled with sand, water and small ship models to picturize the area. Nobunaga sat and gave the floor to them. A moment later, Uzumaki Saburo, a giant of a man with dark red armor, Commander of Uzu Cavalry sighed in obvious boredom._

 _"So, how do you want to do this? Board the ship and overwhelm them or something else?" He asked with a loud sigh as he concentrated on the strategy table._

 _Uzumaki Renshi, a thin tall man who wore a sleeveless haori and a straw hat, of the Ashigaru Company stood up, "What if we take a prisoner and make him persuade them into surrendering? It would not have any casualties and it is simple." He offered his opinion then sat down while the rest thought it through._

 _Nobunaga however was skeptical, and gave his thoughts on the matter, "If we do that, yes it could be quite simple and does not cost a life. But, that could be an advantage to them as well."_

 _The Naval Admiral gave a confused expression and inquired, "How so?" The question seemed to be running through both Infantry and Cavalry Commanders as they looked to Nobunaga for an answer._

 _"Well, for starters, we have no idea what their language is so they could be conversing about what they have seen and any weaknesses they may notice while we are none the wiser." He pointed out with the commanders grunting in agreement._

 _The Admiral, Uzumaki Nakagoro, offered his opinion, "Well, that is only one ship, if we send out five to capture it, they would immediately surrender. Our fleet has never tested their mettle and this could be an opportunity to see how they fare against a real opponent."_

 _The Uzumaki fleet, were a creation made by the inventions of Masamune, who designed it to have the hull made with a certain type of wood in Uzu. The trees were known to grow fully in two years where they reach at least fifteen full grown men standing atop each other in height and five full grown men standing next to each other in a chain to hide the sides of the tree. The wood of the tree is very tough, maybe ten times tougher and five times lighter than the oak wood they use for housing material. The tree's fruit provide a healthy meal to the islanders as its fruit could grow until it is bigger than a man's head. The fibers from the tree is used to make the clothes beneath the armor and the sails of the ships. The material is very light yet tougher than normal silk. One would need a sharp knife to even poke a hole in it. The root has many potentials for healing but was mostly added to the soldiers diet as its properties prevent muscle cramps, dislocations of joints, strains and many factors that could hamper a warrior during a battle. The leaves were used for herbs which cleanse the body from normally dangerous diseases but when mixed with certain leaves, would make an effective sleeping gas when burned. Once you inhale the smoke, you will be unconscious within half a minute. The leaves were the center of many possibilities for medical or military purposes. They named the tree after nature, the Shizen, as the tree is a somewhat unworldly object._

 _The body of every ship is made from wood from the Shizen tree while the sails were made from the material made from fibers obtained from the same tree. Every ship was forty meters long and fifteen meters high with three seven meter masts fixed with four sails each. The maximum sailing speed of these ships range from fifteen to nineteen knots when the wind is hard. The side of the ships were fixed with square window like openings with archers poised to fire arrows._

 _Nobunaga took some time to think and replied, "Well, we do not know what kinds of weapons they possess for naval warfare. On the other hand, the whirlpools are going to form soon, and we better seize them now or they die._

 _Seeing the various commanders lean back into their chairs, he decided to take their safest strategy, "Well then, if you would all agree, I propose that we send the Hogo-sha to quickly end this before the whirlpools start again." The other commanders except one held a bewildered expression at that. After all, the Hogo-sha were the guardians of the daimyo's family._

 _The Infantry Commander, Uzumaki Koumei- a man of a mere twenty years- stood and voiced the question which some of them thought of, "The Hogo-sha, Nobunaga-sama? But….isn't that a little unusual? The Hogo-sha are supposed to be guarding the daimyo, it's unheard of the Hogo-sha being tasked with military missions!"_

 _Nobunaga was about to answer but the silent Grandmaster, Uzumaki Kenshin- a young man with a distinctive cross shaped scar on his left cheek- spoke up, "Nobunaga-sama is right, even Kushina-sama has commanded us to be used in the war effort. This should be a good start for the Hogo-sha to begin with." He stood and addressed them formally, "I will gather my men. The ship will be ours before dawn." And with that, he headed out of the war tent._

 _The Hogo-sha were the elite of the Uzumaki samurai, tasked with the hardest missions always since they were the top tier of the entire army. They held a nodachi as a standard weapon and a wakizashi for melee combat that were fastened with a red sash. They were also armed with a traditional longbow, a Yumi, while their armor consisted of a swirl for a crest on the black horned helmet which covers the whole back and sides of the skull, a black facemask, black and silver cuirass made of steel, wore wooden black vambraces without a spaulder but only the silver silk cloth they wore underneath the cuirass and wore steel black gauntlets, a wooden fauld or hip and upper thigh guard with a black color while the thighs and shins were covered with silk silver short traditional trousers (kobakama) with huge swirl designs on each thigh and complete with wooden black greaves and sabatons. The wood that made up several parts of the armor was from the Shizen tree._

 _Nobunaga and the other members of the Council with the rest of the samurai watched Kenshin and his Hogo-sha carried blunt arrows and nodachi-length bokken, then dropped wooden boards on the water and lay on them with only their upper body. They used their legs to propel them forward under the water so as to not make any noise to alert the crewmen. The dark armor and silver cloth was a nice camouflage in the water which was reflecting the moonlight._

 _The **Discoverer** crewmen never saw them coming. One moment they were sitting and drinking while watching the dark island, the next thing they knew more than half were lying unconscious while some dark armored warriors kept knocking out anyone who rose to defend themselves. The ones that could, charged at the masked warriors but were outmatched in swordplay. Soon, only the captain was left standing behind the wheel while pointing his sword against these dark garbed savages._

 _Gripping his broadsword with two hands, the captain pointed it at them, "Alright then, step forward if you want to die first!" He growled menacingly while the masked men stood still. On an unseen signal, the men parted to make way for a lone individual who settled sideways into a stance with one hand on the sheathed sword._

 _Acknowledging the obvious challenge, the Captain charged, yelling loudly while holding his sword above him for a downward strike. As he neared, he expected the man to at least move to parry or dodge but he did none of those things. Instead, he only saw him twitch and heard the sword being unsheathed with the man moving at him in tremendous speeds and then somehow appearing some ways behind him. Striking down at his opponent's former place, he suddenly felt as if all the air went out of him and darkness began to creep at the corner of his vision. Just as he was about to succumb to darkness, the last thing he heard was a sword being sheathed and some indistinct mutterings with a thought running through his mind, 'What speed!' And with that, he knew no more._

 _Kenshin sheathed his reverse blade and ordered one of his men to go ashore and request for a ship to haul the prisoners and the captured ship to the docks_.

 **XxX** Flashback End **XxX**

Nobunaga was thrown out of his musings when he heard that the war council is going to take place and marched to the tent. Upon entering, he saw his five Uzu counterparts standing with the Shimazu Generals around a table. He stopped near Kenshin and stood without speaking a word.

Once everyone arrived, Yoshihisa started the meeting, "Greetings everyone, now that we are all here, we will start this meeting. Now, our scouts have made sure that we severely outnumber the Tachibana almost two to one. The battlefield is an open field with hardly any room for surprises so if we all do our parts to the letter, we will crush them." The Shimazu head finished with a nod at his brothers.

Yoshihiro immediately defended himself, "Hey, why do you look at me when you say that? I follow orders exactly to the letter too, you know." He knew his defense was weak as he was known to have a very bad temper and that always led him to go against orders. While his allies see it as a liability, his enemies saw it as a very fearful trait and it gained him quite a reputation.

Yoshihisa turned his attention at the table, "Now, we have a very powerful infantry but a very weak long range support so we will leave that to you take care of," He looked at the Uzumaki higher ups, "Seeing as your long range weaponry is very formidable, we leave it to you to plan where to place them. As for the cavalry, I think it is best if we both lead our own cavalry since their mobility could be affected by the difference in training. For now, the infantry movement is now our main concern. I know that you Uzumaki have very highly trained samurai and perhaps it is best for us to combine both our infantries since yours are many times less than ours. So, what are your thoughts?"

The five Uzumaki commanders turned to Nobunaga for a response which Nobunaga provided, "I think it is best if we control our own troops. We will leave you with Renshi and his Ashigaru for support against the enemy cavalry while our own samurai and cavalry will attack from another area of the battlefield." He left no room for any argument while the Shimazu leaders were a bit apprehensive.

Yoshihiro asked him with a little force, "What are you expecting to accomplish? With your numbers, that is impossible for you to carry out and even hope to survive."

Nobunaga said nothing to the man so Yoshihisa stepped in between, "So you are sure you want to go ahead with this?" Nobunaga nodded, "Alright, this meeting is adjourned, thank you for your time. Tomorrow, we will discus the formations." And with that said, everyone left the tent and back to their own.

 **XxX**

 **Uzushio, In the City.**

Byron was left with his men at a place meant to be a prison. The bastard of the Reach was astounded at the treatment of prisoners in this land. They were in a traditional looking house fitted with wardrobes, sleeping wares, dishes and by the smell coming from the building next door, meals delicious enough based on the smell. Compared to prisoners back in Westeros, he could say he had gone to heaven. The men beside him shared his sentiment as they made themselves comfortable wherever they pleased. He sat on the porch-like verandah and reminisced the time they have been here.

During their first year, it was spent with their guards letting them explore the city but following them around almost like escorts, who would kill them if they tried anything suicidal. Of course, there have tried to run but ended up being dragged back by either samurai infantry or cavalry. The captain of their ship was the one who organized the failed escapade and in the end, they all watched as he was dragged to his feet, bounded to rope which was tied to a horse, and was dragged around the stony surface just outside the gate. They stopped only half an hour into the punishment out of pity and treated his wounds. Needless to say, the captain never again tried to make a run for it again. It was for his own good too, as months later another badge of runaways tried again and this time it all went south.

 **XxX** Flashback **XxX**

 _It was six months after they were imprisoned and they were all eating breakfast one morning. They were served food in what could be said as a feast which always confused Byron. They were prisoners, not guests. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a few members of the crew in a tight knit circle and murmuring and whispering. The bastard was curious and so he made his way to them._

 _"Morning men, have you broke fast? They are serving that seaweed wrapped raw fish again if you did not know." He greeted them with an upbeat smile._

 _The six men glanced at him a bit longer than he was comfortable with and then again murmured to themselves, ignoring him completely. Feeling rather embarrassed, he turned to leave when the men called him._

 _"Byron, sit here." The ringleader patted a space on his right where Byron hesitantly sat down, "Now Byron Flowers, you are what, thirty and five years now?"_

 _Byron meekly replied, "Well, not exactly. Twenty and seven more like." He was nervous at the question. The men nodded among themselves as if he passed a trial._ _"Have you ever fought a day in your life, Flowers? Held a sword or spear, bow and arrows, anything at all that kills a man?" The leader asked again, now with the men beside him concentrating on his answer._

 _"Well, I have held a sword before-"_

 _He was interrupted by them, muttering approvals. The leader looked almost euphoric at his words._

 _"Excellent, now all we have to do is convince him," He looked at Byron, "Flo-ahem Byron, we are now preparing to escape once more. If we ever manage to reach the docks, we can commandeer a ship," At the word commandeer, most of them laughed. "Once we do, we can return to Westeros. We can tell Lord Mace Tyrell about this place. He will want it that I am certain of. Once he hears of the trees, the land, the soldiers, the culture and that weapon, he may make us lords of the Reach, you could be legitimized and given land to yourself. We would no longer be in poverty! But we have to escape first so, are you with us?"_

 _Byron at first was intrigued and almost agreed, but then he realized that these people will be subjugated by the Tyrells if they ever found out. He knew they will come, mostly for that firing weapon these people have for advancing his military weaponry. The powder used to make the powder used for firing, was made from the some plant's leaves which these people harvested. Looking back on these people's treatment of him, they had let him into dojos to watch the children be taught self defense, allowed to go to rice paddies with the women and children to gather rice and hunting with the men. All of the prisoners here have been treated well these passing months by those people, and the thought of them being slaughtered or enslaved angered him._

 _However he had to be careful with these men, if he refused now, he may be killed so as to not blab out the plan. After coming to a decision, he gazed at the men, "I will."_ _The leader patted him on the shoulder almost affectionately, "I knew you would not disappoint me. Now on to the plan, we…." They sat there and discussed while Byron held his book behind him and wrote without looking what he hoped would be sufficient to understand and once he was done, he put it in the hem of his shorts at the hip and tied the sash around his waist to prevent it from falling. He was glad he wore the baggy robe he was given by a family he had lunch with the previous day as it can hide a larger object within._

 _The next day, they rose and executed the plan. One of them waited for the servers to come in with the food and held one female hostage with makeshift knife which was sharpened stone. Once the woman screamed in a panic, the samurai stationed outside came rushing in, weapons drawn._

 _Byron looked around and saw none of his conspiracy members were looking at him so he dropped a page he wrote the plans in on the Captain's lap. The man was surprised but his shocked face hardened when he read the page. He stood up and went outside while chaos ensued and Byron did as he was bid. He motioned for the two samurai to give up their swords which they did after much reluctance._

 _The rest of the escaping members armed themselves and tied up the samurai in the house. The ring leader gazed at the remaining prisoners, "Well…. aren't you going to help? It's done, you all don't have a choice since the moment they realize what we are doing they will include you as well." He snapped at them while they looked troubled, "Come, we will leave this place by sticking to the least populated area of the city then on to the docks." He ordered the men to arm themselves but in his hurry, he still had not noticed the Captain was not among them._

 _The group never encountered anyone on their way to the docks so they wasted no time to get there. The plan seemed to be going smoothly but then the leader noticed something, "Hey, where's the fucking captain?! How are we supposed to leave this damned island if we don't have a captain?" He turned to two of his followers, "Steffen, Robyn you two go back and search the whole place, even the bushes and garden at the front, look everywhere!" The two men nodded silently and ran back the way they came._

 _All of them went to the docks and still, nobody was there for work or anything at all. The leader stood while carefully inspecting his surroundings while they looked for a suitable ship to carry them home. Byron was looking at the interior of a ship when he heard a thud coming from beside the ship. Looking over the side, he saw one of the original runaway members on his back with a red dart embedded in his backside. He held up his head and saw dozens of samurai slowly marching just a hundred yards in front of them. Gazing further, he saw the sun glinting off the metal parts of a dozen or more firearms aimed at them._

 _Following everyone's lead, he knelt while holding his hands up while the leader grimaced as he saw his two men being held with a sword to the neck._ _They were escorted back but this time, an example was to be made. The Infantry Commander ordered for the heads of the six men who organized the escape plan. They were, of course, shocked at how they were found out correctly while not knowing that the previous night, Byron was awake and drew all their faces on a page which he handed to the Captain who reported the whole thing in his own way to their captors_.

 **XxX** Flashback End **XxX**

Thinking back on it, Byron wrote again in his book as he chuckled. He began to explain the structural society in this place, the unusual intimidating armors, the mysterious whirlpools and mostly, the highly maddening red hair. Glancing up from his book, he saw the only dark haired boy on the island marching towards him with a sword on his sash. He looked to be about ten years old but he was as tall as a boy three years older. He wore a sleeveless grey haori and customized short trousers with cloth wrapping his shin, fastened with rope and a pair of shoes, which separated the big toe from the rest.

Closing the distance between them, the boy grasped the hilt of the bokken and in an instant, he held it under Byron's chin. Byron gulped and stared fearfully at him while the boy motioned with his nose at the book. Seeing no way out of this, Byron handed the book over gingerly and the boy took it and sheathed the wooden sword. The boy then opened it and scrolled through the pages until he stopped at a picture of a castle.

Byron then grinned, "Good morning, Naruto. How are you this morning?" He spoke slowly so the boy could understand. Just ten months after their capture, the boy began to visit them quite often to watch them talk, sing or anything that they did anytime. Byron befriended the boy and immediately took a liking to him so he began to teach him how to speak like the common tongue in Westeros.

Naruto thought about what the answer should be for a short time, "I'm fine, thank you." The reply was worded without emotion.

"Yes, but say that with a smile or with feeling so that whoever you spoke to will believe you. Don't say it like you're dead inside, okay?" He asked the boy who looked almost comical since he was trying to catch everything the older man said.

Byron then sighed and spoke the boy's native tongue, " _Smile and say the words_. _Put some feeling into it._ " Naruto now understood and nodded his head. He repeated his answer but this time with a smile too wide it could be considered insincere.

The older man sweatdropped. _Well I suppose this is the closest he can get to_. He is now moving towards expressions and sarcasm in the way of speaking his language. The boy was a quick learner but there was still room for improvements.

" _So how do you feel about your father going to war? Do you wish you were able to accompany him?_ " He questioned the boy in the child's native language with a sympathetic gaze. He learned a lot by visiting various families and speaking their tongue is one of them. He knew Naruto looked up to his father and now that they are apart, the boy doesn't know how to cope without a guiding hand.

" _It's important for him, I know, but….it's just not the same now he is gone for who knows how long. Tell me_ ," He looked at Byron inquisitively. " _is war very important for…._ " He trailed off without finishing.

Byron had a feeling he knew what the boy was going to say, " _For adults_?" Naruto nodded and looked down. Byron continued but fixed his eyes watching a small group of children playing with wooden swords, " _No, war is something everyone absolutely hates. Well, maybe for a select few it serves as an opportunity_."

Naruto looked up with confusion, " _What do you mean opportunity? You mean somebody uses war for their own gain?_ "

" _Yes, there are those who use war for the opportunity to make money, conquer more lands and just about anything that has to do with greed._ " Byron looked at the sun and saw it was directly above them. He patted the boy on the knee and spoke in his own tongue, "Come, let us go down to the docks. We will watch the preparation for the next shipment of the soldier's supplies."

Naruto sat for a while as the older man walked slowly in the direction of the shipyard. He slowly stood up and dusted his trousers of any lingering dust and made to follow but he suddenly had a throb of pain in his head. He stood still and held the back of his hand against his forehead to check if he may have contracted a fever but he was not that warm. He took a step forward when he suddenly saw the ground beneath him peel away and was replaced by lush green grass. He looked around and saw trees everywhere with a road in front of him leading to a massive wooden gate. The gate was painted green mostly with some other colors elsewhere. It was open and he walked slowly through while taking in everything he saw. _What is this place? In fact, where the hell am I for that matter?_

He stopped dead in his tracks as the view in front of him began to be clearer now. Just sitting there was a huge red tower with the kanji for ' _Fire_ ' right in the front. Naruto saw a huge mountain just behind the red tower and much to his surprise, it appeared to have five faces carved into it. Naruto had a feeling he knows where he is but at the same time he doesn't. _I know this place. I have a feeling I've seen all this before yet this is all new to me as well._

He was about to move again when he felt a painful tug in his head and the next thing he knew, everything around him warped into darkness while the last thing he heard was a deep voice calling out his name.

 **XxX**

 **That is it for now. Naruto's past is catching up so that may put to rest some negative reviews. I hope that this time, Naruto's character may now be safe from any criticisms and any negative review may now be directed to the storyline. Should the story be unsatisfactory, please explain clearly.** **I am borrowing Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin in all his glory but will be an OC for this.**

 **So that's it for now, next time will feature the battle between the Shimazu-Uzumaki alliance and the Toyotomi-Tachibana alliance.** **The Hogo-sha are bastardized version of the Kensei in For Honor.**

 **Marcus Greendil. Over and Out**.


End file.
